Tsukune's Snow Bunny
by Mangacat123
Summary: First Fanfic so constructive criticism would be nice :) r&r Hope u enjoy willl update normally I suck with summarys so read to find out what its about also chapter 1 will be short ill try to make other chapters atleast 1000 words each
1. Chapter 1

It was mid day when the young man known as Tsukune Aono boarded the bus that was to take him to his new school. A place called yokai academy, little did he know this was no ordinary school. As he walked on the bus and sat down the bus driver started talking to him as the bus started to move,

"Hey…this your first year at yokai academy"?

"Yea" he said

Tsukune's phone had started to ring so he picked it up

"Hello" asked Tsukune

"Hey Tsuki" said his cousin Kyoko

"Hey Kyoko you need something"?

"Oh well I was trying to find information about that new academy you're going to but u should know-click

"What? Hello…damn the signal just dropped when we entered this tunnel" he thought as he flicked his phone closed

"I'd watch your back kid Yokai academy is one scary ass place" the bus driver said as the bus pulled out of the tunnel

Tsukune said nothing but stared wide eyed at the bus driver "what does he mean by that" Tsukune thought in his head.

"Well here we are kid, Yokai Academy"

As Tsukune got off the bus he noticed something very odd, the sky was an odd color and the color of the ocean was red. "This sure is a weird place" Tsukune exclaimed. He then turned around "oh my god that's the school… it looks like a horror movie mansion. "Well I better get going it seems kind of far and I don't want to be late on the first day". With that he started walking towards the school. "What the hell is with this place?" he exclaimed after seeing many skulls and tombstones "this place sure is weird".

"Watch out"! He heard a girl voice call out

He turned around and immediately jumped to the side "shit…that was close" He said as the bike flew past him. I got to be careful Tsukune thought to himself as he got up "damn I got to hurry!" he said aloud.

He made it into homeroom with a few minutes to spare, as he entered he started walking towards the back of the room and took his seat. After about 2 minutes of waiting his teacher walked in "hello class my name is Nekonome Sensei and I will be your homeroom teacher" she announced cheerfully. "Now as most of you know by now this school was made by monsters for monsters" Tsukune suddenly sat up "what?!" He thought to himself. "This school was designed to teach monsters like you to blend in with the humans. "Now you will have to stay in human form while on school grounds

I've got to get out of here Tsukune thought to himself he then raised his hand. "Yes Tsukune"? Asked nekonome

"Can I go to the nurse my stomach is feeling kind of weird"

Why sure Tsukune it's down the hall" answered nekonome sensei

Tsukune rushed out of the room and made his way to the front of the school he then started to run into the forest hopefully finding the bus stop


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukune continued to run looking for the bus stop but ended up at a lake.

"Who puts a lake in the middle of this creepy ass forest" Tsukune thought in his head.

"Hello" a faint and emotionless voice called.

He spun around and saw a girl with pale white skin, purple hair she had a sweater with dark blue sleeves, a mini skirt with purple leggings and a lollipop in her mouth.

"She's kind of cute" Tsukune thought. "U-um h-hi" Tsukune said still scared out of his mind from his homeroom class.

"Your Tsukune Aono right"? "Y-yea umm who are you"? He asked quickly

"My name is Mizore Shirayuki" she told him with the same emotionless tone

"I don't belong here" he said "where the hells the bus stop I need to get back to the human world".

"Why would you want to go back to the human world?"

"W-well because…I'm human… He wished he hadn't said that now he didn't know what she'd do to him. He backed up closer to the lake "p-please don't eat me I'm to young to die" he stammered.

"Why would I eat you"? "W-well I'm human doesn't that mean you'd want to kill me and eat me" Tsukune stammered.

"Most monsters wouldn't do that just for the fun of it besides I don't eat people anyway…However if anyone finds out you are human you will be executed in front of everyone at this school

"I can't believe I'm in this damn mess!" Tsukune was pretty angry at his father for putting him in this predicament.

"Oh and the bus only comes once a month so your kind of stuck here for a while" Tsukune's eyes went wide as he hung his head in sadness.

"Come to think of it why aren't you in class"? Tsukune asked.

"I was um…following u…" she blushed as she said this

"What why"? He asked.

"Its uhhh…sort of a hobby of mine" She said while blushing again.

"So you're a stalker" He asked.

"Whatever you want to call it do you have a problem with that"? She asked raising her voice a bit

"I'm not going to lie its kinda weird but its fine I guess since you're not hurting anyone".

"Well…I guess we should head back to the classroom now" Tsukune said

"Ok" Mizore replied

(Fast-forward to arrival at the classroom)

"Ah Tsukune your back, how's your stomach"? Asked nekonome sensei

"It's better now thank you" Tsukune replied

"Ok that's good I see you brought a student along back with you, you must be Mizore"

"Yes that's me" she replied as they both took their seats in the back

Once they sat down another girl walked in. She had long flowing pink hair and had a rosary around her chest.

"Sorry I'm late I got a little lost on the way here" Said the strange girl.

"It's ok just introduce yourself to the class". Said ms nekonome

"Hello I'm Moka Akashiya nice to meet you all".

"Isn't she the person who almost ran me over this morning"? Tsukune thought to himself

"Looks like there's a seat available behind Tsukune" Nekonome sensei told her

"Ok thank you" She said quickly while hurrying to her seat.

"Hmmm….I wonder what type of monster this Moka girl is…Come to think of it" Tsukune thought to himself

"Hey Mizore" He called quietly

"Yes"? She asked

"What kind of monster are you" he said quietly

"Why does it matter" she asked not sure if she wanted to tell him

"Well since were friends and you know what I am thought maybe…"

"Well I…" suddenly everyone got up and began leaving the class

"I guess class is dismissed" Tsukune told her

"Yea…Wanna go get a drink"? She asked trying to change the subject

"Sure" Tsukune said forgetting he had asked a question

They walked to the vending machines and both got a drink Tsukune got a coffee and Mizore got an ice coffee. They both started to walk in the direction of the dorms while taking sips of their drinks. After about 5 minutes of walking Tsukune thought he would bring up the question again.

"So what kind of monster are you Mizore"? Asked Tsukune.

"Well…I'm uh…-Suddenly they heard someone yelling for help, followed by a giant thud.

They both looked forward to see a big orc-like creature towering over Moka while she was sitting down against the tree, she looked hurt

Tsukune immediately ran forward calling out "LEAVE HER ALONE!" he ran straight into the monster and tried to tackle it with his shoulder

"Arrrgh" He said as his shoulder was almost broken

"Humph you must not know who I am small fry I'm Saizou Komiya most powerful monster in the school" He punched Tsukune into a nearby tree. The tree cracked and Tsukune slumped onto the tree barely conscious

"TSUKUNE!" Mizore yelled as she ran to his side

"D-damn…He's tough" he said as he coughed up some blood.

She looked at Saizou "Your gonna pay for that Saizou"

Suddenly Mizore's hands turned into giant claws made of ice. She bolted towards Saizou and slashed at his chest then jumped back.

"Ha you think you can beat me ice bitch"?

With a wave of her hand Mizore Froze Saizou solid and then ran over to Tsukune Moka was there already trying to help him up when they thought Tsukune was steady they let him try to stand, Saizou broke through the ice and looked extremely angry

"Oh you just made a giant mistake bitch now your gonna die

Suddenly Tsukune collapsed again Moka tried to catch him but the rosary around her chest was snagged by Tsukune's hand as it fell to the floor Moka froze wide eyed at what just happened "the rosary" she whispered as she emitted a blinding light from her body.

"Wha-what is this power I'm feeling" Saizou said trembling

Suddenly there was a flash and in place of Moka was a girl with silver hair and red eyes

"Thank you Tsukune" She told him

"Saizou its time for you to" She was in front of him in half a second "LEARN YOUR PLACE" she said as she kicked him into the sky

-insert cliffhanger here -


End file.
